Battlefield
by newnormal
Summary: After graduation, Beck's plans change. Jade is heartbroken. Does he follow his head or listen to his heart? JxB. TxA.
1. CROSSROADS

Hello Bade shippers! First time writer here...hopefully you guys will find some potential in my little story here. Enjoy! And let me know if you'd like to hear some more =)

-I own nothing-

**1 CROSSROADS**

It was a beautiful, breezy summer night in Santa Monica. Beck looked up at the clear night sky, laying comfortably on his car with an arm under his head. Everyone else

was at the pier playing games, riding rides, enjoying the night before graduation. He laid there to think; nervous about his future. He had gone to many auditions in the

past year but only one he really looked forward going to. It was the lead role in a much anticipated Dale Squires movie and he'd been waiting for weeks to hear back from

them.

He knew that he had to pay his dues and start somewhere but he couldn't wait to start any longer. But, also, he knew that if he landed this role, his life would change

forever.

And amidst all his thoughts about work, there was Jade. The only person who sees and wants to see pass the physical. The one who gets him, the one who'll stick with

him, the only one he wants to be with forever. He knew that the business they both wanted to be a part of was an evil, cruel industry and that every decision he made

could make or break them. He was scared, but he couldn't tell her that.

He broke his gaze from the stars when he noticed a bright red dot circling his jeans. He didn't have to turn his head to know who it was.

"Hey babe." He said looking back up at the sky with a half smile.

Jade smiled as she walked towards him, turning off the laser. "Good thing I kept your keys." She said playfully, waving the set in front of his face. "I would have killed

myself if I had to hitch a ride with Vega. That girl has had too much cotton candy tonight."

Beck chuckled as he sat up. "Hi." He said, turning to her to give her a kiss.

She looked into his eyes. "What're you doing?" She asked, their faces still so close to each other he could smell the sweet cotton candy from her breath.

He leaned back against the windshield. "Thinking." He answered.

Jade looked at him. She knew this was one of those moments where he didn't want to talk; and she was fine with that. She positioned herself up next to him, not a word

uttered but there was nowhere else they'd rather be.

* * *

Beck was surrounded with a sea of white. He looked around trying to look for his friends and family but it was just impossible in this crowd. The room was buzzing with

fresh graduates, still high off the just concluded ceremony. He fought through the crowd, congratulating acquaintances that walked by.

"Hey!" Said a couple of voices from behind. He turned around to see Tori and Andre greet him.

"Oh my god, I've been looking all over for you guys!" He said, relieved. "Where's everyone else?"

"We're all going to Andre's grandma's house for dinner and then Cat's throwing a party at the Hilton. You in?" Tori asked.

"Yeah man. My grandma's been cooking up a storm. You most definitely need to come through." Andre added.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I'll be there." He answered, still looking around. "I just need to find Jade and my dad."

"All right man. I'll see ya later on tonight." Andre said, as they did one of their handshakes.

"We did it!" Tori said with a big smile, giving him a hug. "See ya later."

Beck eventually found his dad. The crowd got smaller and smaller and still no sign of Jade. He tried her cell but she wasn't picking up. He figured he'd let his dad go on

ahead to Andre's and let everyone know he was still waiting on her.

When the crowd was small enough for him to recognize every face, he decided to finally leave. "Where are you, Jade?" He said to himself, giving her phone one last call.

"Babe! I'm so sorry I haven't been answering. Meet me outside, I have some news!" She said vaguely. He figured it wasn't anything bad since she seemed pretty excited;

something only he experienced.

"Hey!" He yelled, spotting her from a distance. She turned around and started running towards him. "Where have you been?" He asked. She jumped and gave him a big

hug as he caught her.

"I got it! I got the deal!" She exclaimed with so pure joy. "They like my stuff and they wanna sign me!"

Beck put her down. "That's amazing, baby." He said with the biggest smile on his face. He grabbed her hand, "Let's go tell everyone at Andre's. They've been waiting for

us."

"Ugh, do we really have to go? Such a buzz kill." She said, rolling her eyes. Beck's phone rang.

Beck smiled and kissed Jade on the lips. "Looks like it's your lucky day. Andre's grandma freaked out and won't let anybody inside her house."

"Aww..." She replied sarcastically with a huge grin on her face.

"My place?" He asked. She agreed.

* * *

Beck was laying down, staring into space again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. His mind just wandering off. He thought about the day and his dad. He wore his uniform at the ceremony and he couldn't help but think about how his dad used to dress him up in all camo when he was a little boy. Beck used to tell him all the time he was gonna be just like him when grew up. He thought he wanted to become an army man being in the little get up. He realized later though, that, he just loved _acting_ like a soldier. Beck has no other greater passion besides acting. But seeing his dad proudly wearing his uniform made him feel like he owed something to him and his country. He wanted to feel that pride and accomplishment for himself. He wanted his kids to feel what he was feeling at this moment about him one day. Acting can wait; and if all fails, he'll have this under his belt. That's why he met with a recruiting officer a couple weeks ago-to nobody's knowledge of course. Especially Jade's.

Jade slammed the fridge shut. "Your fridge is disgusting, babe." She said scoffing. "Gimme your keys. Imma get us some food."

"What do you think about me going away?" He asked blankly.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?" She replied, getting on the bed with him.

"I-" He paused, knowing what her response would be. "I met with a recruiting officer."

"Beck..." Jade said threateningly. "Get to the point."

"I wasn't gonna go if I got the part but now that I've thought about it some more-"

"No." She interjected. "No. You're not going." She said firmly.

"Jade." He said in a pleading manner.

She stood up. "You're being stupid. Now give me your keys. I'm starving." She said, reaching her hand out.

He took her hand and pulled her back down. He pulled her face close to his and spoke softly. "I have to do this. For my dad, for us."

She pulled away and shook her head. "For us? What do you mean, 'for us'? Because last time I checked, 'us' consisted of at least two people, Beck. Two people!" She was in hysterics. She couldn't believe leaving would even cross his mind. Not after they'd talked about their future in Hollywood together. The fame, the house, the kids...and she knew that if she let him leave there was a possibility that he'd never come back. And she couldn't let that happen.

"Shh..." He said, pulling her slowly back towards him. He placed his forehead on hers and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You're just gonna have to trust me, baby. You know all I want to do is make you happy. And when I come back, I promise you will never have to feel lonely, sad, mad, worried, insecure..."

She stood up again. "Wait," she said as she wiped her tears. "What do you mean, 'when I come back'? You didn't sign a contract yet, did you? Without asking me first?"

He got up to meet her eyes. "Of course I didn't. That's why I'm telling you now. I have a meeting with my recruiter tomorrow afternoon to finalize things."

Jade snatched up her purse from the floor, slow tears coming down her face. "I can't do this, Beck." She said quietly.

Beck grabbed her arm as she started to walk away. "Jade, don't do this." Sadness on his expression.

Her light eyes pierced his dark browns. "If you loved me, you'd sign the right contract." With that, she pulled her arm away and was gone.


	2. JEALOUS GUY

Hi! I see I got the attention of some of you out there…awesome! Considering there are a bajillion Bade fics here, so, thanks! Sorry about the weird paragraphs…I saved part of the story on ff and when I returned to it, it was all out of order. Didn't know how to fix it but I think I'll be good from here on out. Thanks for the input though! And without further adieu, chapter two…

-I do not own Victorious-

**2 JEALOUS GUY**

_Four years later…_

"Trina!" Roared the anxious bride in her make-up chair. "Get the door!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Retorted the in demand Maid of Honor. "What?" She snapped as she opened the door for Robbie.

He flinched at her tone. "Hello to you, too." He said sarcastically. "The groom wanted to give this to his bride." He said with a smile, handing her a black, velvet box.

She grabbed the box with a confused look on her face; the bridesmaids all gathered around her. "Wait, isn't the best man supposed to be doing this stuff?" She stood up straight, scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me he's not here yet." She said in a low voice, grabbing Robbie's collar.

"Jesus, Trina." He said, releasing himself from her grip and straightening out. "He's on his way." He answered and left quickly before she could hurt him anymore.

"Ugh." She said as she closed the door. She put on a big smile as she turned to her sister, not wanting to worry her.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme." Tori said. She yanked the bow off like a child opening presents on Christmas morning. There was a collective "aww" as she pulled out the sparkling diamond. She shoved the necklace in her sister's face and demanded her to put it around her neck. Trina stepped back and there was another "aww" from the maids.

"Hey, Tori." Cat called from the back of the room.

"Yeah?" She asked absentmindedly, admiring the new piece of jewelry.

"You might wanna get in your dress soon. Your wedding's in fifteen minutes." She said. And suddenly, there was chaos in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the groom's end of the church, the guys were still trying to get a hold of Beck.

"You hear from Beck yet?" Andre asked, pacing up and down the room, worried that his best man wasn't going to be at his wedding.

"I just tried his cell again. No answer still." Robbie said, placing his hand on Andre's shoulder.

He turned around to face Robbie. "It's cool man." He said, disappointed. He checked his watch. Five minutes. "You think you can handle this?"

Just as Robbie was about to celebrate his promotion, there was a knock at the door. "Anybody call for a best man?" Beck asked, sticking his head in.

"Aw, man!" Robbie cried out, the smile on his face quickly vanishing.

Beck chuckled. "Nice to see you, too, man." He walked into the room, still wearing his uniform.

"My man!" Andre said, a genuine smile forming on his lips. "Look at you, Mr. Army man. Lookin' good." He gave him a hug, ecstatic that his best friend is finally back home and just in time for his wedding.

"Wow, dude. Can't believe this is actually happening. My two best friends." Beck shook Andre's hand and patted his back with the other.

"I was starting to worry about you, man. You know Tori would've killed you if you didn't come." He joked.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" He said. With the mention of Tori's name, _she_ filled his thoughts. His face changed, "is, um-is she here?" He asked.

"I didn't see her in the room." Robbie answered.

"Yeah, she's in the middle of recording right now. They're riding her hard over there. They want her to get this thing done ASAP." Andre explained. "But, she did say she was gonna try to make it."

Beck breathed out. He started to feel hot and nervous. His uneasiness evident in his face.

"You okay man?" Andre asked.

Beck shook it off, forcing a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm good." He assured him. "It's just-it's been a while." Four years to be exact. He thought about the day he signed on to serve. It was the same day he found out he landed the lead role in Dale Squires' movie; the last day he saw Jade. She was crying. He tried so hard to let her know he wasn't picking something else over their future. But she didn't get it.

She left town to avoid him, to keep herself from caving and seeing him before he left. She already couldn't handle hearing he was leaving; but to see him actually leave was too much for her to handle. Beck was all she knew and she didn't know how she was going to go on without him but she decided she didn't want to keep him from his dreams any longer. So she gave up. Without a fight.

"Jade." Her manager called. "Jade!" He shook her after failing at gaining her attention.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" She said, snapping out of her gaze.

"Track 5. They need you in there." He said.

She sighed and checked her watch. "Can't believe I'm missing the wedding." She said to herself and stood up.

"All right, people. Last track. Let's make it quick and painless so we can all get outta here." One of the producers said.

Jade had been restless all day. She was bummed about having to work today but at the same time she was a little relieved she didn't have to be there and face _him_.

* * *

After the ceremony, the wedding party waited in the garden for pictures. Beck stood aside by himself smoking a cigarette. A bad habit he developed overseas. He looked around and thought the garden was very "Alice in Wonderland." He thought Jade would've loved it. It was funny how easy it was to not think about Jade when he was out of Hollywood. The more days that passed, the less he thought about her everyday. But ever since he landed, all that filled his mind was her and the years they spent together. He was disappointed she didn't make it. He'd thought about what he'd say to her the first time they saw each other again but nothing sounded right. Nothing was good enough.

Thinking it was just his head playing tricks on him, he almost didn't turn around when he heard her name.

"Jade!" Tori yelled in excitement when she walked in. Beck's cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth at the sight of her. She was wearing a simple, black cocktail dress. "God, she's beautiful." He thought to himself. He wanted to walk up to her and talk to her but his feet felt like they were glued to the ground and his throat was suddenly dry. He was awestruck.

"Snap out of it, man." He said to himself. "Just go say hi." He breathed in and straightened his uniform out. But when he finally got the courage to walk up to her, a tall, blonde guy approached her from behind, placing his hand on the small of her back. With that, he quickly changed his direction before anyone caught him.

It wasn't hard to miss Beck. Jade spotted him walking away. She stopped breathing for a moment, just looking at him. So many feelings hit her all at once. Like a wave hitting the shore, all her progress was washed away and she was back to that feeling she once felt four years ago.

* * *

so, what did you guys think? please leave your reviews! i'd love to hear from you! Who should approach whom in this situation? Should they just ignore each other? Was Beck right to assume this guy is Jade's new man? hmmm, what would you like to see in the next chapters? I'm new at this, i'd like to know ;) thanks for reading!


	3. Turning Tables

Hello! So sorry for having such a delayed update! School has taken over my life! Took a little time out to finally write the next (super short) chapter. Thanks for all the love =) Please review!

**Ch 3 Turning Tables  
**

Beck circled the spacious canopy where the reception was being held with a glass of champagne in his hand. He greeted acquaintances as he passed by them and they would shake his hand as a sign of gratuity for his service. People would stop him and start conversations with him he wasn't really interested in. He would occasionally nod, smile and sip some of his champagne in hopes that people wouldn't notice he was staring at Jade the whole time.

"No, thanks." Jade said, forcing a smile.

"One dance?" Sinjin asked.

"No." Jade said firmly, looking the other direction.

"Please?" He begged. "You've dance with me before."

"Yeah." She said, turning to face him. "And you looked like you were playing paddle ball with your crotch!" And walked away.

Beck couldn't hear their conversation but Jade looked mad, which concerned him a little. Not that Jade was Komodia, goddess of happiness, but he noticed that she smiled more than she frowned today.

He watched her as she attempted to walk through the tables and crowd to the exit. Sinjin clumsily following behind.

"Ahhh!" Cat yelled. Jade turned around before she could step out of the tent. "My cake!" Tori exclaimed, eyes widened.

Jade saw the big mess Sinjin had made. Though he looked a little better now than he did in high school, he certainly was still the same old Sinjin. In his hurry, he managed to knock down the 21-inch tall cake all over five foot Cat. You could hear the collective gasp from the guests as the cake fell, almost in slow motion, on her.

Jade growled, embarrassed for Sinjin's actions. She rolled her eyes and decided she should help since she was his date. She hurried to the tent's supply "closet" to grab some towels.

"So stupid, Jade." She said to herself. Annoyed for agreeing to be Sinjin's date.

Beck walked in. "Wow, when did you start talking to yourself like that?" He teased, picking out a couple towels himself.

Jade didn't take her eyes off the towels. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest but she tried her best to act calm and collected. "Fancy seeing you here." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, so you did see me." He answered back. "Here I thought you just forgot to put your contacts in."

"Yeah, well, it's not like you've tried to say 'hi' to at all tonight." She said, eyes still on the towels, her hands struggling with them.

Beck looked at her frantic hands and reached out to stop them. "Hi." He said softly.

Jade finally looked at him, his smile shooting a thousand waves of electricity through her body. She pulled away. "I gotta get these to Cat."

Beck sighed as she walked away. He buried his face into the towels and roared. "Ugh!"

Sinjin poked his head in. "Should've never left."

"How long have you-" Beck started, startled, but Sinjin disappeared before he could finish.

Beck, Jade, Sinjin, Robbie and Trina were the last people at the reception. Cat left early-not because she was covered in cake, but because the mark it left on her dress inspired her to create a costume for her new music video.

"Sorry 'bout your cake, Vega." Jade said as they all sat around a table inside.

"Nah, don't worry about it." She said, looking at Andre. "It only cost us a couple thousand dollars."

"That thing cost you two thousand dollars?" Sinjin exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes at his shamelessness.

"Hey, Sinjin. Car's here." Jade said. "How 'bout you go on ahead. I'll follow." She said, forcing a smile.

He obliged and ran to the car. "Not." She said to herself as he disappeared.

Everyone laughed. Probably more than was appropriate with the help of the champagne.

"So, Jade, how in the world did you end up being Sinjin's date?" Robbie asked, sloppily. He was such a lightweight when it came to drinking.

"It was either I be his date or he stopped the wedding. I took one for the team." She answered. Robbie raised his glass and toasted her, impressed.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Beck interjected as he leaned forward. "You're telling me, that you agreed to be Sinjin's date just so he wouldn't ruin the wedding?" Jade shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. "Wow," he said, leaning back in his chair. "the Jade I knew wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to embarrass Tori."

Jade stood up. "Well maybe you'd still know the Jade you knew if you didn't fall off the face of the earth for four years." She stormed off.

"Well, if that wasn't the Jade you knew, then I don't know what is." Andre said, shocked by her reaction.

Beck followed her. "Jade!" He yelled. "Jade, wait!"

She jumped in the car and he stopped as it drove away. He felt crazy for wanting to smile at this moment but he was happy about her reaction. At least he knew, even just a little bit, she still cared.

"Driver, can you take me home first, please." Jade asked, holding back tears.

"Is everything okay?" Sinjin asked. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No." She answered. "God, no. I just want to be alone." Out of all the feelings that came fluttering back to her the moment she laid eyes on Beck today, hurt was the most prominent one she felt. She knew she couldn't let him have it so easy.


	4. TRYST

Hello again! School is kicking my butt…finally caught a break to update. So so sorry for the delay! It's super short but I hope you all enjoy =) Please tell me what you think. Thanks!

**Chapter 4 TRYST**

Beck's POV

I nearly fell off my bed as the alarm on my phone obnoxiously rang at six thirty in the morning. The sun was barely peeking out of the horizon on this quiet Saturday morning. I plopped back into the bed, my head spinning, disappearing into a deep sea of blankets…which weren't mine. I shot back up. I slowly peeled the blankets off of the girl lying next to me. "Fuck." I thought to myself. "Not again." Although it felt like I've just been hit by a bus, I stealthily got up out of the bed and left.

I got home and decided I'd make myself some breakfast and get over this hangover quick. "You're an idiot, Beck." I said to myself as I vigorously beat some eggs. "Stop doing this to yourself, man. Seriously."

"You straight, man?" Andre asked as he cautiously walked into the kitchen. He and Tori were staying at my place until theirs was finished being renovated.

"Shit!" He scared the living crap outta me.

Andre chuckled. "I know I don't look my best in the morning but damn, I don't look that bad, do I?" He asked as sat down at the breakfast nook.

"Naw. No. I just keep forgetting you guys are here." I said, picking up the fork I accidentally dropped. "Where's Tori?"

"Probably out for a run." He answered quickly, obviously eager to ask about my night. "So, where you been all night, Rico Suave?" He said teasingly.

"What're you talking about?" I answered, playing dumb.

"Oh, come on. Alyssa Vaughn?" He asked, leaning forward.

"What about her?" I continued.

"D'you, uh, get it in?" He asked in a low voice, still teasing.

"Oh, Andre." I thought to myself, smirking. "You know, I don't kiss and tell." I said, bringing our breakfast to the table, not saying another word.

* * *

Jade's POV

7:24. Tori should be here soon so I walked outside and started to stretch. We figured running together would be more enjoyable than braving these parks alone. Everyday, at 7:30 sharp, you can expect Tori Vega, err, Tori Harris, jogging through the gates of my place. And sure enough, on the dot, just as I reached down to my toes I hear…

"Hey, Jade!" She yells from outside the gates, jogging in place. "Let's go!"

I take a deep breath and sigh, hoping the aspirin I took earlier this morning kicks in soon. "Hey." I greeted weakly.

"Long night?" Tori asked.

"What? Why would you say that?" I asked, sounding a bit defensive, I guess.

Tori raised an eyebrow at my tone. "You're voice is a little hoarse. You have a show last night or something?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. I did." I said. "You know, can we just run in silence today? I really don't feel too good."

"Yeah, sure. Everything okay though?" She asked, looking at me.

I forced a smile and nodded. We ran four miles up before deciding to head back. I swear, this girl keeps pushing us further and further into L.A. I don't even know where we are sometimes. It helps me de-stress, though. It really gives us some time to think about things and vent out our frustrations to each other. Though today was different. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it.

We finally reached my gate when Tori noticed me struggling with the red wristband on my arm.

"Ya need help with that?" She asked, giggling.

I smiled. "A little."

She followed me to my door and helped me rip the thing off my hand, Tori nearly falling back as she pulled with so much force. We laughed. "Thanks, dude."

"Man, haven't been to Tryst in a long time." She said.

"That's 'cause you're an old married whore now." I teased.

"Ha. Ha. Call me later if you wanna get dinner or something." I knew she could sense something was bothering me and wanted me to tell her.

"Sure." I said, nodding.

* * *

"Hey, guys?" Tori called, closing the door behind her. "Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen, babe." Andre replied.

She entered the kitchen nearly running into Beck who was on his way out. "Hey." He said smiling, kissing her on the cheek. "I made breakfast." He said, walking past her. "Gotta go."

"What's the hurry?" She asked, walking to nook and sitting next to Andre.

"I don't know. Meeting or something." He answered, kissing her on the lips.

Tori looked at Beck's breakfast. "Wow, can we adopt him? Boy knows how to cook." She said. She reached over Andre and grabbed herself a plate when she noticed him playing with some kind of red band. "What's that?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

"What? This?" He said, lifting the red wristband in the air. "Guess Beck went to Tryst with Alyssa Vaughn last night." He replied blankly.

She lifted an eyebrow and pursed her lips as the wheels in her head began to spin. She spoke under her breath, thinking out loud, "No, Alyssa Vaughn's in Europe filming a movie."


	5. 12 STEP RECOVERY: JADE EDITION PART 1

A short update again :) I don't know why but I felt a little inspired to write tonight. It's probably because of all the love from everyone who is enjoying this story. Thank you so much! It's greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 5 Twelve Step Recovery: Jade Edition (Part 1)**

Beck's POV

I can't believe it. I got it again. And from the same girl, too! Man, I knew I should've been more careful. People talk about contracting this from their partners all the time. I mean, I know the female population is more susceptible to it but Jade's different. There is no such thing as being just _friends _with benefits. And I caught the worst sexually transmitted disease of them all-feelings.

Not that my feelings for Jade ever went away. They were, I guess, dormant when I was gone. And now, every time I see her or even think of her, I flare up; so sore and as noticeable as ever. I, Beck Oliver, am still in love with Jade West.

At least I'm admitting it now. That's the first step to recovery, right? As much as I'm in love with Jade, I don't think she feels the same about me anymore. She's never let me sleep over at her place-well, except for last night. She was way too wasted to even know her own name. But not counting that, she's just consistently showing me that she doesn't want anything other than sex.

However, every time I finally admit that to myself-that Jade doesn't want to get back together with me-and think I can finally move on, the devil on my shoulder (or maybe the angel, I don't know, I can't decide) wonders, "Why me?" Why choose your ex-fiancé to hook up with? Why not some random dude you've never had feelings for before to share secret late night trysts with? Of course the only answer that I can think of for that is because she still has feelings for me. And I find myself back in her bed, reverting to square one.

One. I've been standing in front of my bathroom mirror for a while now. Thinking and fighting with myself about the same thing, every single day for the past week. Jade just texted me about an hour ago, asking what I was doing and how long would it take me to get to her place. But in her text, as she put it, in the short, subliminal message, "Where are you?" I haven't replied yet. Part of me wants to stop, but 99.9 percent of me wants to go. So I'm going.

* * *

"Hey, where you going?" Tori asked as she and Andre walked through the garage door. I checked my watch. 11:06 PM. Wow, they're out pretty late. Great. Think of something. Quick.

"Uh, I'm gonna…um…get something to eat. Bye." I said as I ran straight to my car.

Tori looked at Andre. "Okay…come on." She said, throwing the take out on the counter. "We're gonna follow him."

"What?" Andre asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

"There's something strange going on with Beck. He's been sneaking out of the house every night."

"So?" He replied, still confused. "He's a grown man. Let him be. I'm gonna go to bed." He said, walking back into the house.

Tori sighed. "Fine."

* * *

I checked my breath before ringing the doorbell. Fuck, these knots in my stomach. You can make damn sure the moment my finger hits that button the butterflies come out. I feel like Pavlov's dog, salivating at the sound of a bell.

She finally opened the door after what seemed like hours. "About damn time." She said softly, pulling me into her embrace. She kissed me hard, like we hadn't seen each other in years. Jade wanted me and I wanted, 100 percent, for her to take me. I'm powerless against her touch. That can count as the second step right? I know it has something to do with power, but right now, I can't really be bothered.

I lifted her up and she complied by wrapping her legs around my waist. I took her into the bedroom where I had just been this morning. She started to trail her toxic kisses down my neck. _God_, it feels so good. And that's three.

I sat on the bed and she straddled me. I can't get enough. The more time I spend with Jade, the more I want her. I just want to get lost in her curves and get high off her sweet scent. When her hands explore my body, the outside world no longer exists. The past is forgotten and everything is right. Four.

I spin us around, forcing her on her back as I gain control again. I pull back and look at her. "You're beautiful." I say. She doesn't answer. Instead, she pulls me back in, avoiding the feelings behind of what I just said.

I pull back once more, wanting to get my point across. "I know I did you wrong, Jade but I love you. Please forgive me. I just want to be with you." I said, both of us breathing heavily.

She pushed me off of her and stood up. She opened her bedroom door and looking down, she said quietly, "Get out."

I look at her in disbelief. Five, six.


End file.
